


Pressed Flowers

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Reader-inserts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam and Eve, F/M, Flowers, Friendship, NOT Religious, Reader Prompt, The Beginning, The Garden, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: A request from a reader who asked me to, in my style, write an idea they had already written in their own language. I really hope this does the idea justice. The idea comes from a gorgeous song - Pressing Flowers by The Civil Wars. If you haven't listened to this song, or the band themselves, please do, they're wonderful and I have other works inspired by their songs that are being plotted for the future!So, to my wonderful reader Random_Reader, I hope this does justice to your idea, and I hope you like it as much as you loved my other Lucifer/Reader story! Thank you again for the comments, they made me feel good and I smile each time I read them! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a reader who asked me to, in my style, write an idea they had already written in their own language. I really hope this does the idea justice. The idea comes from a gorgeous song - Pressing Flowers by The Civil Wars. If you haven't listened to this song, or the band themselves, please do, they're wonderful and I have other works inspired by their songs that are being plotted for the future!
> 
> So, to my wonderful reader Random_Reader, I hope this does justice to your idea, and I hope you like it as much as you loved my other Lucifer/Reader story! Thank you again for the comments, they made me feel good and I smile each time I read them! <3

The world began in darkness. Before humans, before plantation, before Angels and Demons, and before even God himself, there was nothingness. A quiet void that went on forever.

When God came to be, he felt alone. He felt that there should be something in place to make the vast emptiness seem less lonely. He banished one area of darkness, and thus created the Earth. After him, the first beings were the Angels. Beautiful, gentle beings, with wings big and bold and no two personalities the same. And yet, when needed, these creatures could be powerful, stern and dangerous; the perfect soldiers to defend what their Father created piece by piece. Michael always remained the stern, steady Angel. He was kind, and good natured, but was exactly what God had envisioned in a perfect soldier. Raphael was not far behind him for the title of perfect soldier, his dark skin giving diversity to the world that was being created. Gabriel, through all his trickery and deceit, was a good Angel. He fought strong, and loved wholly. Lucifer, however, was his favourite.

Lucifer, though not and dedicated as Michael, or as silly as Gabriel, was the most beautiful. His powerful wings, and mysterious smile made him stand out above all others. Pale skinned, with eyes like ice crystals, he was the image of beauty like the stars that surrounded the new world. He was soon known to all as the Morning Star.

They made the four Archangels, God’s most powerful warriors. After them, came the rest of the angels. The rest of the soldiers, the rest of the Heavenly Host. Still no two personalities matched, and still so delicate yet strong. Each Angel demonstrated the diversity that would come to be in their Father’s new world, from skin colour to the way they spoke, from their hair colour, to their height and weight. Castiel was always a favourite to be as powerful as Michael someday, and Hannah became known as the kindest heart. Lucifer’s favourite, though, was [Y/N].

When the lower angels were created, the Archangels were still young. They all had much to learn and discover, and they all soon found friendships among the others. Lucifer took to [Y/N] like a moth to a flame. Without much pressure, he became something of a guardian to her, keeping her safe and always comforting her when it was needed. They grew together, and trained together. They shared a bond like no other, and were very rarely apart. Lucifer adored her, and she, him. 

The two of them during their time away from the training grounds often walked the rest of their world, admiring all the beauty that had come to be. [Y/N]’s favourite thing to admire quickly became the flowers sprouting from tree stems and grass shoots. She always got so upset when one became damaged, and she’d always save what she could to make sure the gardens stayed colourful and full of life.

During playtime one day for the younger Angels, a young Ezekiel accidentally tore a flower from its stem while climbing the trees with his friends, and Lucifer could no longer stand the clear hurt in [Y/N]’s eyes as she watched the bright blue flower flutter to the grass below. She picked it up with deft hands, making sure no petal was damaged and the colour was still bold. With a soft smile, Lucifer held out his hand, allowing her to place the flower in his palm. It was so small compared to his hand, and if he’d wanted, he could’ve crushed the flower with no effort at all. He didn’t.

He kept that flower safe as he walked [Y/N] to her solo training for the afternoon, and then he went back to his room, finding a hard-backed book and placing the flower inside. It was a small, empty notebook, and Lucifer knew it was perfect. Arranging the petals so they stayed as they should be, he closed the book, pressing gently until the book sat closed as it had when he found it. He opened it back to the page, and with a little well-practised magic, he preserved the flower in its own bubble, of kind. The magic he used would protect the flower, keeping it inside the book safely, and preventing the colour ever fading or the petals ever shrivelling. Upon seeing [Y/N] again after weeks had passed, he presented her with the book as a gift. A gift of their friendship, and as a promise that beauty could never die, so long as it was taken care of delicately. She’d smiled, tears of joy brimming her soft, [E/C] eyes. She clutched the book close to her chest with one arm, while the other wrapped tightly around Lucifer. She hugged him, and the minutes seemed like hours. In that moment, it was just her, and him. 

[Y/N] took that book everywhere with her. She started using it to note down her thoughts that she wanted to always remember, and to keep track of her precious flower. It went with her to sit on the side lines at training, and it went with her clutched tightly to her chest on her walks with Lucifer. That book meant the absolute world to [Y/N], and anyone could see that when they saw her looking at that book.

Years passed by, the Angels got older and more experienced, and the Earth was taking shape. It could’ve been done in a flash, but He wanted to take his time with this one, to make it as perfect as could be. There were two people already, Adam and Eve. He was testing the waters, seeing what would come of just two of his people. The Angels were always watching them in passing, checking in silently to monitor how their Father’s creations were doing in the world of beauty.

[Y/N] was spending time with Ezekiel when Lucifer found her. They were discussing how much longer they felt it’d be before their wings became fully developed, and how powerful they’d even be compared to the Archangels. [Y/N] couldn’t fight her smile as she rose from the bench to hug Lucifer tightly in greeting. Ezekiel just smiled and waved to the other male.

“Lucifer, what are you doing here?” [Y/N] asked.

“I’m going to training, but I wanted to ask you to meet me by the Great Gates when I finish. I need to tell you something,” he said, his tone conveying exactly how important this meeting was. [Y/N] nodded, giving Lucifer her best serious expression. Lucifer laughed, the joyful, melodic sound she loved to hear so much, before rushing off to the call of Raphael.

For the rest of those few hours, [Y/N] was stuck on what Lucifer could possibly want to talk to her about that seemed so urgent. Was something wrong? No, surely not. He’d have seemed more worried if it was something bad. So what could it be?

As [Y/N] made her way to meet Lucifer a little after his training had finished, book once more clutched tightly to her chest, she pondered over everything they’d done together. Training. Flying. Walking. Talking. Sharing long nights under the peaceful aura of the stars and sharing their time away from training together growing closer and closer as friends.

She also thought more about how she _really_ felt about the Archangel. He was her friend. Her _best_ friend. The only other Angel who truly, one-hundred-percent understood her and her hopes for the future. And she soon came to realise as the big gates and the Angel himself came into view, that she loved him. [Y/N] was in love with the Morning Star, and she really hoped he’d asked her to meet so he could tell her the same thing.

“[Y/N], you came,” he said, smiling brightly. That smile melted her heart every time she saw it.

“Of course I did. I agreed, didn’t I?” she teased. Lucifer chuckled, giving her a tight hug before pushing open one of the gates. “Lucifer?”

“Come with me,” he said. He waited for her nod of approval before leading her just inside the gates. When they were closed behind them, Lucifer took her free hand in both of his, holding it firmly and giving it a squeeze. “I have something to show you. A secret. You have to promise me you’ll keep it between us, okay?”

“Of course,” [Y/N] promised. She wouldn’t give away a secret that wasn’t hers to tell. She could feel her stomach twisting itself into knots and her heart fluttering like a butterfly as Lucifer smiled charmingly at her again, a thankful tone to the way his lips curled that little bit extra. She waited to hear those words that she was suddenly so desperate to hear, but a brow raised in question when he just motioned to the Garden.

“Look,” he told her. She did, and what she found wasn’t what she’d expected.

Adam and Eve were eating from the forbidden fruit tree. Her eyes widened in horror, and she clutched the book tighter, as if it’d protect her.

“Lucifer… we have to tell someone right away,” she said, looking at the male. He shook his head. “Luce…”

“I did that,” he confessed. [Y/N] felt her heart plummet to her feet. “There was too much perfection. Not even us Angels are that perfect. Everyone should have a flaw that can go unloved, but it doesn’t have to make them bad people. Adam and Eve needed something different to make things more interesting for them and for how the world after them will develop, so I gave them the push to take apples from that tree.”

“Lucifer why… I don’t…” [Y/N] stammered. She pulled her hand away from Lucifer, watching his smile turn to a frown as she took a step back.

“[Y/N]?” he questioned. “Are you alright?”

She said nothing more, instead turning away and leaving the Garden, and a very confused Lucifer behind. And once more, that book remained held close to her breaking heart, her pressed flower still tucked neatly inside.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave kudos and comments, it means the world to me! <3


End file.
